1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a food, vegetables and fruit processor, and especially to a food, vegetables and fruit processor having an inclined feed-in pipe with which the food, vegetables and fruit can be cast into the feed-in pipe, and are pressed tight with a material pushing plunger to render the food, vegetables and fruit to be perfectly and smoothly cut or ground in an energy saving mode. The present invention is applicable to using as a food, vegetables and fruit processor having the functions of squeezing juice and grinding food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern people live with a hurried pace, the ratios of eating outside get higher and higher; to maintain a good state of individual health, in addition to taking suitable sports and having necessary leisure times, the selections and arrangements of food and beverages with an attention to balance taking in of different nutrients are particularly important.
And in recent years, people pursue more eagerly healthfulness of eating, they hope to get beauty as well as health through taking nutrients of food, and therefore, organic food is popularized. The purpose of organic food is to take natural food as the material of people's food and beverages and the most often have are various juices of vegetables and fruit. Therefore, now there are various food processors used to processing vegetables, fruit and bean food to have food minced and juices squeezed from the food, vegetables and fruit to allow people to fast acquire nutrients supplement.
Presently, the devices of vegetables and fruit processors in the market seen each generally is provided on the surface of the machine with a vertical material inlet, food cast into the material inlet can be cut or ground into juice by means of a high-speed rotating cutting and grinding disk in the machine. However, such a structural device has the following flaws although it has the function of high-speed cutting and grinding:    1. With the design of the cutting knife of the conventional cutting and grinding disk, a dead corner of cutting exists at the center of the disk, so that the material inlet must be disposed vertically at a position deviating from the center of the cutting and grinding disk. If the food, vegetables or fruit to be cut is overly large, it must be cut into pieces before placing into the material inlet, this is very troublesome.    2. Further, because the material inlet is disposed at a position deviating from the center of the cutting and grinding disk, the size of its diameter is limited, so that the area for cutting and grinding food is reduced, the time as well as the electric quantity for cutting and grinding food is relatively increased.